What the Hades?
by GoodGirlGoneFANG
Summary: After befriending Percy at a new school they were forced to go to, the flock is thrown into the world of Camp Half Blood. What happens when they finally find a place that accepts them- without really thinking they're freaks? Temp. hiatus.  Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! This is my first crossover. I recently became obsessed with Maximum Ride, so I just had to make a fic. But I told myself that I wouldn't make a just Max Ride fic until the series finishes so this is a mix of my two faves! This is post MAX and TLO 'cause both sequels ruin the plot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Max Ride.**

Max POV

Ugh. School. Of course we had to go back to school. My mom Valencia Martinez-I still get excited whenever I think about her being my mom- decided that the flock needs to go to school. So she basically forced us into it. Only Angel and Nudge were happy.

"_Max!" _Fang was calling my name...I need to stop spacing out...

"Sorry, what?"

"Uh, get out of the car...were here." Fang said, a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"Oh, yeah..." We were attending a school in New York, Manhattan, I think. It was this new school for kids with disabilities. It was literally called The School for Children with Disabilities, or TSCD for short. Way to categorize kids...

I got out of the car, following Fang. I guess Mom already dropped off the younger kids, so it was just me, Fang, and Iggy. We had some classes together, based on our schedules. My mom enrolled us as a year older, so we weren't out of place. Also so we could learn higher level things earlier, in case we had to escape.

I went to my first class, Math. Well, at least I got it over with. I sat next to Iggy, who was making a mental picture of the room with all of the sound echoing around. The teacher was this guy from Canada-he just _had_ to tell us that...numerous times- with beady eyes, short black hair and a really creepy smile. He made us say what's good about us. _Well I have wings! _I don't think so.

"Maximum? Interesting name. What should I want to know about you?"

_I'm a crack addict. _"Uh...I'm not that special."

"I'm sure there's something special about you. Did you go anywhere his summer?"

_California, Colorado, New York, Antarctica. _"Well, I went to DC."

He put his hand on his chest. "Me, too! Okay, the young man sitting next to you? Jeff?"

Iggy looked up with his sightless eyes. "I'm blind. Do I have to do homework?"

A couple kids chuckled. The girl sitting in front of us turned around. "You are?"

"No, I can see that you have blonde hair, are fair skinned, and wearing a blue shirt." Iggy said sarcastically.

Her eyes widened. Oh, yeah Iggy can sense colors. I kicked him under the seat. "Did I just creep you out? Sorry, my brother described all of the pretty girls to me." And winked. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat. Mr. Alder, the teacher, sat starring at Iggy and the girl.

"Well that's very special, Jeff. Thank you."

Next I went to Spanish. Mrs. Russo stood up and started speaking Spanish gibberish to everyone. Everyone acted as if they knew exactly what she was saying. Nodding and smiling.

One kid raised his hand. He had dark hair, like Fang's, just shorter so it hung in his face. He had on beige shorts and a shirt that said something about a camp. "Uh, excuse me? I have no idea what you're saying." He was sitting right in next to me. He glanced at me. I held in a gasp. His eyes were pure green. Like sea green.

The teacher stopped her little rant. "I know. I wanted to see if anyone knew any of it. So we have a Spanish basis."

"Oh." I looked at him. He couldn't stop moving. He felt my gaze and looked at me. "Hi. I'm Percy."

"Maximum Ride. But you can call me Max."

He grinned. Seems like a really happy-go-lucky guy. "Cool. You guys new here? I mean the school is new, but to the city?"

"Uh, yeah."

"That's cool. Do you have a lot of family members? I saw at least three of you get out of that car."

"Five brothers and sisters. You?"

"Wow...just me and my mom. Hey, I could show you guys around the city, if you want."

"That wou-"

Mrs. Russo looked like she was going to explode or something. "_Silencio_!" She started us down. Luckily we were saved by the bell. I walked out with Percy, and Fang came up. He was a bit taller than Percy.

"Yo, Max." He said, putting his arm around me.

"Hey, Nick." I said.

Fang looked at me and jutted his chin in Percy's direction.

"Oh, that's Percy. He offered to show us the city!"

Fang stuck his hand out to Percy. "When?" Big words Fang! That's the most he's said to a complete stranger. Ever. It's a milestone in Fang's life!

"Today?" Percy said, seeing if today was okay.

"That sound great Percy! Come on F-Nick, lets not be late to class."

Fang said nothing as Percy gave us his address, telling us to meet him there.

"A little over protective, aren't we?" I asked Fang as soon as we started walking to Science.

"Whatever."

We took seats next to each other, secretly linking our ankles under the table.

The teacher was a witch. I swear she glared at me from the moment I walked in the door. That Percy kid walked in with a pass ten minutes after she started the class. He saw her and started blinking and squinting, as if trying to see something. He sat down and started moving again. Drumming his fingers on the desk, bouncing in his seat- really distracting stuff. The teacher glared at him-all class. And I thought she hated me. Jeez...

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, Writing, Social Studies, Reading, Lunch, and Gym. I liked Gym. That Percy kid seemed to like it too. On the first day, they decided that we should do like sword fighting. Well first we were going to basketball, but I caught Percy snap and they changed their minds. We did fencing techniques and stuff. I was Fang's partner. We lunged and blocked and stuff. I won. Then the gym teachers decided that I should fight Percy. Piece of cake.

I stepped up to him. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch, 'cause apparently we were pretty good. A whistle was blow. Percy turned around. Running away? I swung a the back of his head. He deflected it. What? I swung again, more wildly this time, trying to catch him by surprise. It was so close to his lower back! But he jumped and did a flip in the air, landing on my sword-y thing. My eyes narrowed. He was 100% human! How was this possible? Fang looked as confused as I was. Then his cellphone rang. He checked caller ID and answered it.

"Hey! Nico! How's it going?"

I lunged. He side-stepped. I swung at his feet. He jumped. He was having a conversation. While fighting me! Maximum Ride! This was just wrong! I went up to Mr. Mores.

"Can I have more people helping me?"

"Yeah whatever. That kid is good so I guess the whole class can spar with him." That last sentence seemed to be an afterthought. I looked at Percy. His finger was still in snapping position. Hm...

Everyone ran towards Percy. He put a Blue-Tooth in his ear.

_Whap! _ _Whap! Whap! Whap! _ _Whap! Whap! _ Who the hell was this kid? He was knocking kids left and right- while on the phone! Then it was just me, Fang, and Percy. That's it. Time for ninja Max. I looked at Fang. A look of understanding passed between us. Get that kid.

I ran and jumped, sword over my head. He side-stepped and kicked me in mid-air. Fang went into 'protect Max!' mode and strode up to him. Snap kick! Percy's head went up, but no pain crossed his face. Okay this kid has to be with Chu or something. No normal kid can withstand Fang's specialty snap kick. Percy lunged at Fang, whapping him in the head. I tried to help by tripping him, but he just jumped and use the momentum to hit Fang in the rib cage. And he was about to 'finish' him when,

"Percy!" Someone screamed angrily. He turned around.

"Annabeth!" He called, spreading his arms out, grinning- again!

"What in Hades are you doing?" She had slightly curled blond hair and was wearing an identical shirt- exactly like Percy's- even the orange color.

"Just having some fun."

"Now I have to manipulate the Mist! It's hard to do on fifty people!"

"I'll do it, Annabeth, chill." He snapped again, and air rippled past my ear. Everyone looked confused.

"Uh, Percy? What was that?" I asked. The girl, Annabeth, glared at me, like I was a threat.

"What do you mean, Max? Just a friendly game of basketball is all."

I decided to play along. "Oh, yeah...right."

"Percy I gotta go. The only reason I came was because I caught Nico talking to you."

"Okay. Do you need Blackjack?"

"No, I got Mrs. O' Leary. Be good." She said, pecking him and giving me one last glare, like 'stay away from him'.

The bell rang. "I'll see you guys later. Got the address?"

"Yep."

"Sorry about Annabeth...she can be a little...jealous sometimes."

"Uh huh. Bye. See you later."

We walked out and some girls giggled as they saw Fang. I grabbed his arm and gave them the death glare.

"A little over protective are we?"

"Shut up." I said with a smile on my face.

I gathered the flock and we headed to his apartment.

Angel rang the buzzer. A lady with black hair and smile wrinkles opened the door. "You must be Percy's friends!"

"Yes Ma'am." said Iggy.

"Oh, call me Sally!" she said with a smile. "Percy! Your friends are here."

He walked over. "Hey guys. Come in."

He went around in a circle, getting names.

"Jeff."

"Tiffany."

"Zephyr."

"Ariel."

"Well its nice to meet you!" With another smile.

The phone rang. "Percy!" Called Sally, sounding scared. "It's camp!"

He turned and ran. I exchanged a glance with Fang. He shrugged.

"Nice friend you got there, Max." Said Gazzy.

"Shush." I told him, ruffling his hair.

Percy came back in. "Sorry, guys. I have to, uh, go help out some friends...at the, um, hospital...yeah."

I thought at Angel, _Is he telling the truth?_

_No...something about...I see kids...but not at the hospital...in a woodsy area..._

Hm...woodsy? We were ushered out the door. With my super-human hearing I heard him whistle...and hooves?

"Hit the sky guys."

We ran to the roof and peered down onto the fire escape. There was a horse with wings.

**A/N What do you think? I think it's pretty bad and requires some fixing later. What do you think? Tell me in a review!**


	2. Dreams

**A/N Hey Guys! That last chapter was horrible so I am going to make it up to you by updating again. I just want to let you know that even if you haven't read one of the two series' you can still get the fic. **

**Dedication: I usually don't do this but I want to dedicate this chapter to the victims of the Tucson shooting. I want to send out my love to all who have suffered because of this terrible disaster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Max Ride**

Just before we took off to follow him, we got a call from Mom. We just _had _to come home, right away. So we did, 'cause she's my mom. I would get some answers out of Percy tomorrow.

Nudge was bubbling. She, apparently, had the most amazing time at school today. We shared our stories over cookies and milk. The CSM (The Coalition to Stop the Madness (I'll explain later) threw a penthouse our way- so we all got our own rooms- like at Anne's house (the other time we were forced to go to school (she turned out to be an evil FBI agent that had as much of a part in my creation as The Director-my supposed original mom (once again explain later). So after a long hot shower, I sat in my room in sweats and a Tee.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey Fang." Fang- if you didn't already guess- is my…boyfriend? I guess. It's weird using that word. I was glad when he chose me over that stupid Dr. Stupendous (AKA Brigid Dwyer) who was _seven _years older than me. And graduated high school at age twelve…stupid scientists…

Fang always comes to my room. Every night. It was the only time we had together recently, with all of the stress of the past couple of weeks- like my mom getting kidnapped. The usual.

He sat down next to me and I wrapped my arms around him. "Hey, Max. Are you okay?" He becomes quite the speaker when I'm around.

"Fine…just confused about what we saw with Percy."

"Yeah, I know."

"Fang."

"Max. Look at me." I looked up and he lowered his head. Ah, making out with Fang. I always get that feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's an amazing feeling, loving someone so much. I tilted my head, trying to get closer. He hugged me tighter. We went on for a while. At some point Iggy came in.

"Hey what's the ma- oh never mind." And walked out. We went into full make out mode a lot. The only downside was when my mom walked in on us. It happened way too often… His hand tangled in my hair, my fists clenched his shirt- black of course. His hair was long. Very long. Longer than mine, which is brown with some blond streaks in it. His is black, like his eyes and feathers. He pulled me on his lap, and I put my arms around his neck.

"Max?" Mom. I jumped off of Fang's lap, cheeks heating up already. I smoothed my shirt out.

"Y-yes?" I was always stupid after making out with Fang.

"Um, dinners ready."

"Oh, thanks, Mom."

"Come on."

We walked out with her, and she gave Fang a stern look. He can't physically show any emotion (the only exception being with me) so he looked so impassive. I rolled my eyes.

"Ooh, tacos!" I said, still trying to get rid of my flushed face.

"Oh my gosh! Max I just love you soooooo much! Let's go make out on my room!" Fang exclaimed.

"Gaz. That was not nice. I thought we talked about this, no imitating voices!" Said Mom, acting like his mom instead of mine. He put on an innocent face.

"But that was what Fang was thinking!"

My mom turned on Angel. "Angel, we have been over this, reading minds is not cool. Especially when you send their thoughts to others."

I became all too curious. "Is that what he was really thinking?"

"Psh…no…I just…made that up…" Said Angel.

_Yeah he totally did. _She mind whispered to me. I smirked. Fang just stood there, remember? No ability to physically emote.

"Uh…how about we eat? Iggy made it this time!" Ella said way too enthusiastically. Ella is Dr. Martinez's daughter. She was born the normal way, unlike me- the result of a test tube mixture. I met them when I saw Ella getting bullied by a bunch of guys. It's my weakness, my need to fight for the under-dog. After I made her run away, one of the three guys pulled a gun out of his pocket and I ran. In the confusion, they managed to clip me in the shoulder, and I found them. Thus starting my obsession with chocolate chip cookies. Anyway, Ella has this crush on Iggy. So I have to tell her to tone it down every once in a while. This was one of those times.

"Let's eat!" I said, just before we dug in. I hooked my ankle around Fang's. "So? How did everyone's day go?"

"Well yours was definitely going well based on what I heard in that room." Said Iggy, the sexist pig of the group. Gazzy laughed, another sexist pig in the making. I glared.

"Thank you, Ig. Anyone else?"

"Well today, I found some girls that love Rob Pattinson as much as I do! Oh and…" Nudge began…the dark skinned, brown eyed and haired blabbermouth of the flock. Pre-teens.

After dessert, courtesy of the Iggster, I went into my room, which featured a queen-sized bed. Thank you CSM! The door opened again. "Kids are down."

"'Kay"

Fang sat down next to me but at night we try not to kiss as much. Is raises eyebrows. Especially my mom's. She seems to be getting how serious things are getting and wants to make sure nothing…goes on. If you're my age (14) I am sure you have gotten 'The Talk'. I knew it was coming soon. But in the meantime…

"I think we should go check out wherever Percy was headed. I am pretty curious. What do you think?" Asked Fang.

"I don't see why not. How are we going to find it though?"

"Angel."

Oh, yeah! She could read his mind or something. I'll talk to her.

"Is she up?"

"Probably. Total wouldn't stop talking about Akila so, they will be up for a while."

"Okay."

_Angel get in my room, now!_

_Okay!_

A little blond head peeked in. "Angel. Come here." Fang had a little soft spot for Angel. She squirmed in between us. "Can you read Percy's mind tomorrow?"

"Okay!"

"Let's go back to bed!"

"No. I want to sleep with you and Fang."

"But Fang is going to sleep in his bed." I countered.

"But you have to sleep with me! I really want to sleep with you!" **(A/N I am ashamed to announce that I am had really perverted thoughts while writing those last two lines…I'm sorry…)**

"No."

"_Fa-aang!_"

"Fine. But the first time someone snores I'm out." He said

"Fang!" I whisper yelled.

"She gave me Bambi eyes again!"

I rolled my eyes in response.

"I'm going to go get my pajamas on, okay?" It pretty funny hearing Fang say 'pajamas'. It's just so not manly.

"Okay Fang!" Exclaimed Angel. He left and I glared at Angel. "What?"

"Nothing."

Fang came back and we got in my bed, Angel in between us. She protested. "No I need to go on the end of the bed so you guys are next to each other!'

She jumped over me and sat on my side of the bed. I turned off the lights and pecked Fang. "Night."

"Uh huh."

Fang faded before me. He was mumbling my name in his sleep. Suddenly his arm shot up and wrapped around my waist. He was almost yelling my name now. He pulled me closer.

"Fang! Fang!" I shook him and slowly he stopped yelling. With his arm over me, and my arm wrapped over Angel, I too faded.

_White hallways. Sterile rooms. The School. The place where we were created. The place that still haunted me. The place that will forever haunt me and my family. White coats. They took blood and made me run, with dire consequences_ _if I didn't do what they wanted me to. Then back in the cages. The dog crates. I heard the scream of chimps as…Erasers killed them. I watched. I had to. They laughed. The Erasers laughed. I closed my eyes. _

_Jeb grabbed the others and me and pulled us out of the horrid place. He took us to Colorado. He taught me to read. Us to write. He took care of us. Then he died._ _I took over. I learned I couldn't cook._

_We were going strawberry picking. Iggy was going to make cakes. Then they came. The Erasers. And took Angel. Ari. Jeb's son. They made him an Eraser. He was three. He tried to kill me. They took her. To the school. They tortured her. For science. And Jeb helped them. Fang, Nudge and I went to save her. I saw Ella, getting attacked. I helped. They pulled a gun on me. I got shot. Pain. I found Ella's house. They helped me. Accepted me. And let me go. I went back and we went to get Angel. Iggy and Gazzy came. They got attacked at home. We set off. But they got us first. Except Gaz and Ig. We escaped with the help of hawks, brought by the former and latter. We went off to the Institute. I started getting headaches. Then the Voice came. Ari hurt Fang. Bad. At the beach. I kissed him. I freaked. So did everyone else. Except Fang. We went to the Institute for Higher Living. We helped other mutants escape. I saw a girl with wings. She took all of the mutants with her. We got a jumping dog. Total. I killed Ari. _

"_You killed your own brother!"_

I woke up screaming.

"Max!" I was breathing heavy. Why was I having nightmares of the past? I was sweating. Fang was looking at me with concern. Angel was gone. I couldn't help it. I burst into tears. Fang's face softened, and he held me. He scratched between my wings.

"Max? Is everything okay?"

Mom opened the door, her face changing from happy to worried. She came over and sat down. "What happened Max?"

"N-nothing. Bad dream is all." I sniffed.

"Okay," a timer went off in the kitchen. "I'm going to go get that." She smiled and closed the door.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"Seven-ish. We slept in. Let's go get ready for school, we only have twenty minutes."

He left and I got dressed. Jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing special.

I went to get breakfast and ate my usual bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. This is the life. "Max? Can you guys walk today? I have a meeting, like in ten minutes and have no time to drop you off."

"That's fine. Let me round up the troops. Flock! Fall in!"

They all ran in. "Were walking, so let's roll."

We were walking past the subway when none other than Percy walked up the stairs. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Percy…" I said, and Fang's grip on my hand became tighter.

_Angel! Do your thing!_

_Okay…I got it! I'm going to send it to you and Fang._

I was hit with a horse's mane, and some trees flying by. The route seemed rather simple.

_Thanks Angel! Can you like fall or something so we have an excuse to go check it out?_

_Uh huh._

"Max!" Cried Angel and she pretended to fall.

"Angel!"

_Tell Fang to play along. _

"Angel. Can you get up?" Asked Fang, kneeling next to her.

"No!"

"Let's get you home then."

"Do you want me to help you?" Percy said, trying to be nice.

"No, it's fine we got, thanks." I said quickly.

"Okay. See you later I guess. Good luck."

He walked away and Angel got up. We ran to the park and took off. We finally got there (get this- it was in Long Island) and landed.

There was this sign that said 'Delphi Strawberry Service.'

And another one in jibberish.

_It's Greek, Max. _said the Voice

_Hello, Voice. _

_It's Greek._

_Got that._

_Ancient Greek._

_So?_

_You will get it all soon. Just wait it out._

"This has to be wrong. Why would Percy come here?" I said, mildly disappointed.

"Let's still check it out." Fang started walking forward.

"Uh, Max?"

"Yeah, Gaz?"

"What's that?" He was pointing to a large…dragon! Why was it guarding a tree?

"Fang!" I tackled him to the ground.

"What?"

"Look!"

His eyebrow moved up a fraction of an inch. He must have been really surprised.

"Let's just wait it out. See if someone comes by."

"Good idea."

Someone did come along. They threw a bucket of meat towards it and went over to pet it. The boy looked a lot like Annabeth, same eyes. He pulled out something- a spray bottle and a gold coin. He sprayed the bottle, fast and threw the coin in.

"Hey, Man!"

"What's up? Why is the connection so crappy?"

"Spray bottle. Fountain broke."

"Whatever. What do you need?"

"Can you bring in this kid? He is like right near your house, Apollo's kid. Just got the message."

"Yeah. I've seen him. I be there in a flash."

I silently fist-pumped the air, because the guy on the other line was Percy.

**A/N Wow! That was super long! I just couldn't stop writing! **

**What did you think about Max's recollection of her past? I felt that was the best way to show it. Should she keep having those dreams? Or should I just have her explain it all? Tell me in a review!**


	3. Attacked and Accepted

**A/N I am back…wow third update in a very short amount of time. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who reviewed (I got seven in like four hours!)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Max.**

"Blackjack, down!" I sat up, and nearly fell out of the tree. Fang extended his wings and I copied him. I tapped Iggy's hand twice. It meant that he was in charge.

He flew past the tree, holding onto a terrified kid.

"Malcolm!" So that's who the boy was. He was still sitting by the dragon.

"Hey, Perce! Down Peleus." He yelled to it.

I exchanged looks with Fang. He nodded, our thoughts in sync.

"Percy!" I screamed.

He didn't jump but he looked to his left (I could just see his eyes), eyes wide and a confused look on his face.

"Jacob, run. Go to the blue house. Don't look back." He whispered to the kid, and he ran off.

"Max?" He turned to look at me and his confused look turned into one of determination. His eyes narrowed and he pulled out a…pen? "Malcolm, get Chiron." Malcolm ran off and Percy whistled a high-pitched note. A huge dog came up behind him.

"What the Hades, Percy? I was just taking Mrs. O 'Leary for a walk…" The boy talking stopped talking once he noticed us. He seemed a lot like Fang, just more…morbid looking…and younger. "What are those?" he asked, pulling out a black sword.

"I have no idea," he turned, "Anna_beth_!"

She came running up the hill, carrying some sort of horn. "What?" she asked breathless.

"What are those?"

She studied us for a moment. "I-I don't know."

"We are so screwed. Signal the camp. We haven't seen a monster since the war! Where is that horse?" He yelled turning around.

She blew the horn. It's sound was calming at first, but then it made more of a shrill sound.

I heard cries from far away. Annabeth pulled out a knife. Another girl in blood-red battle armor with beady pig eyes and brown hair came up to them. I hated her immediately.

"What are those?" She readied her spear.

"Wait Clarisse, Chiron is coming. He will know what to do,"

That Malcolm kid sprinted over. "He left. Needed at a school. Grover thinks he foun-"

"No time! Let's just go. Will! Ready your cabin! Jake! Steady until I tell you! Drew…just get out of here! You're not going to help anyway. Malcolm get Athena with Apollo. Nico, Annabeth, Clarisse on me! Stolls! Back us up!" He whistled the best taxicab whistle I've ever heard, and a bunch of Pegasi galloped over.

Percy started at a pure black one for a moment, and it shook its head. He then walked past the tree. He uncapped the pen and a three-foot sword sprang out.

"What the hell?" Yelled Fang. Annabeth, Nico, and Clarisse followed. He stopped and looked confused.

"Are you new at this? You're supposed to try to kill me and then I gut you with a sword. Ready to play?"

"We have no idea what you're talking about!" I screamed.

He rolled his eyes. Clarisse ran forward with her spear. A whole mess of kids that had the same blood-lust look in their eyes charged in after her.

"Time to disintegrate!"

"We don't disintegrate! Fang, U&A!" We jumped, and flapped our wings with grace. I loved the feel of the wind rushing past my face, as we soared up high.

"_OZeu kai alloi theoi! _They can actually fly! Archers!"

About seventy bows aimed at us. "We're humans! I swear!"

"Explain the wings!" Yelled Nico.

"Well I would, if you let us!" I exclaimed.

"Will!"

Half of the arrows shot at us, and I was unable to dodge most of them. They got tangled in my wings and some pierced my skin.

"Malcolm!"

_Thwack!_ More arrows hit me. I shook them out of my wings.

"Blackjack!" An army of winged horses galloped over. A bunch of campers jumped on, while they were in mid-stride with no effort. It was like this is what they had trained for their whole lives. Percy stood on the back of the black one. Annabeth on another one. They flew above us; Percy dropped on Fang and Annabeth on me.

"Who are you?" She asked, while we were plummeting- she was too heavy.

"The one who's going to save the world."

"Too late, Percy already did that."

She plunged her knife in my arm. It stung so badly, worse than getting shot. Annabeth looked scared.

"Percy! There not disintegrating!"

He swore.

_Angel! Come now!_

"Hoo-rah!" Yelled Gazzy. They swept in, Total (our talking dog) behind.

"Shit. Porkiepie!" She pushed off of me and landed on Porkiepie's back.

We landed and started kicking some camper ass. I landed a blow on one kid's face and it snapped back. I jumped and did a split in the air, kicking two guys with swords. Total was dive bombing some other ones, bitting their ears and such. They slashed and hacked at us, got really good swipes in. Angel was making kids walk into the lake.

A pudgy dude walked out, and noticed what Angel was doing. He started pointing and laughing.

"They won't die!"

The call of a hunting horn pierced through the woods. "Oh thank the gods!" Percy said hand to the sky. The baying of wolves echoed. Erasers? Hunting falcons flew overheard.

Girls in silvery outfit almost flew out of the woods. Bows on their back, quivers filled.

"Thalia!" Annabeth said to the girl with a circlet on her head. She wore a filthy 'Death to Barbie' shirt on. Not that I'm one to judge. She touched a bracelet and a terrifying shield magically popped out.

"Girls! Get those birds!" She screamed, her lips curving into a smile, her electric eyes sparkling. Forty arrow wounds later,

"Percy we're out of arrows!" Will yelled. There was our chance.

"Up and away, guys!"

"Not so fast!" Percy, Thalia, and Nico all yelled at the same time. It was creepy. It was as if they were related. They did look a bit alike. Fighting stopped and some of the kids laughed. They got on the flying horses again and fought us in the air. I was _not _pleased to learn that they could reach high altitudes also. At one point Thalia shocked us all with voltage and knocked us out of the sky. How could she do that? Was she some sorcerer or goddess or something?

They came down as well and Percy yelled, "Will, at ready!" More bows aimed at us.

"Stop this madness!"

It was Jeb.

"Who do you think you are?" Percy was freaking out. "This was supposed to end after the war!"

"I'm a friend of Chiron's"

I fluttered down. "Jeb! Why are you here?" I tried walking past the tree towards him, but I hit a wall. An invisible wall. "What is this?"

"Percy, give her permission to enter camp."

"No! How do you know my name!"

Annabeth grabbed his arm. "Percy, calm down."

"No! This part of our life was supposed to be over!"

"I know, I know! But-"

"Annabeth! Please!"

"Percy chill!" Nico put a hand on his shoulder.

He suddenly turned on me. "How do you know him?"

"He-well it's a long stor-"

"I'm her dad." Jeb broke in.

"No! You're not! Let me through! I have someone to kill!"

Percy put his hands and over his eyes. "I'm seriously considering it."

"No." Annabeth said in a stern, strong voice.

"Max." Fang whispered in my ear. "Shh…" he put his hand on my hip, just for a second and I instantly felt a hundred times better.

"Who are you anyway?" Thalia glared at Jeb. I started to like her attitude- even if she tried to fry me to a crisp.

"I am Jeb. I took part in their creation."

The camper started cheering until Nico sent icicles in one glance.

"So you're mass-producing monsters." The icicle man stated, not really asking a question.

"They aren't monsters! They are mulit-million dollar works of art!"

"Thanks for the compliment!" I yelled. A flash of anger passed through Jeb's face, though it went away just as quickly.

"Well as leader of the camp, I can't let them in. Leave now or I stick the Hellhound on you." The dog-like creature growled, as if to prove Percy's point.

"No! Like I said, I know Chiron."

"Katie! IM Chiron!" a girl ran and got a spray bottle.An image appeared in the water and she started talking to it.

After a few agonizing moments she stopped spraying. "H-he said to let them in."

Percy closed his eyes. "Will? Get some healers and take them to the infirmary. Katie? Can they have Nectar?"

She asked. "He said to take blood samples and check."

Mother bear Max came out. "Up! _Up! Now!_"

"No! Don't! Then we have to kill you!"

A ripple of fear crossed the faces of the kids. "The mist doesn't work on them! They will tell someone! Come down! I can't disobey Chiron!"

"Stay up there, guys. Fang and I will check this out."

"I, Perseus Jackson, allow Maximum Ride and Nick Martinez to enter camp!"

I flew through, but Fang hit the wall. An idea struck me. "His name isn't Nick! It's Fang!"

Percy said the same line again with Fang's name. He ran through. Total tried to follow us, but got too close to the tree. Peleus had a freak out and lunged.

A couple of the kids started screaming in Greek. He pulled back and Total nearly passed out.

Annabeth came over with her knife. "Will!" Fang got behind me like he would tackle me to the ground if they started shooting. Then I looked down the hill. There was a huge farmhouse- blue- with a wrap around porch. There was traces of Ancient Greek architecture everywhere. Were they supposed to look so old-fashioned? The Long Island Sound was near by. That Will kid came over.

"I promise this wont hurt too much, okay?"

He pulled out a needle. I screamed and kicked it out of his hand.

_The school. Experiments. Needl- _I closed my eyes and forced the memories out of my head.

_You will never be able to let go of your past. You can't. It fuels your hatred. Your ability to fight back. _**s**aid the Voice, in riddles as always.

_Uh huh._

"Max! Calm down," Fang whispered. "Do you guys have anything else?"

"A knife?" Annabeth said.

"Perfect." It looked like we got a paper cut. They tested the blood with a machine, that had a little plaque that read: Courtesy of Hephaestus Cabin.

Some pieces of paper came out and a kid ran up to Will and studied the sheets. "No nectar, or ambrosia."

"Then how did the our weapons hurt them?"

"I-I don't know…it might be the fact that they are not 100% human…"

Two boys with equally mischievous grins walked over to the flock.

"Travis, Connor!" someone yelled.

"Oh, god." I said and started up the hill to beat the pulp out of them.

"It's god_s_!" the entire camp chorused back.

I rolled my eyes, thinking, there's only one god, what's wrong with these people! Whatever.

When I got there I snarled, "What'cha doing?"

They turned on me. "Don't mess with us."

"I've messed with far worse." I stuck my chin up in defiance.

They smirked. "We'll see."

"Come on guys," I pulled them to the border and this time Nico let us in.

They saw what was below the hill, and some kids smiled at us.

"It's amazing the first time," Annabeth whispered, looking wistfully at the valley. She looked close to tears. Percy put a supportive arm around her, like thinking about this was really hard.

"Uh, Will? Our cuts and stuff are already healed."

He looked at us, all healed. And unlike every other person who has met us, he wasn't surprised, "Okay, let's give you a tour of camp then." he replied with a reassuring smile.

"Campers!" They started saying even more stuff in Greek to them.

"Ooh, I got to take over advanced archery for Chiron. Nico! Can you show these guys around?"

"Why can't Annabeth?" He said, like he really didn't want to. "I only give tours of the Underworld!" Underworld?

"Hey, it's no problem Nico, I'll take it."

"Grover!" I looked at his…whoa! He didn't have legs he- had the lower body of a… donkey?

"So the School got you too. What are you mixed with donkey?" I asked.

He put his hand over his heart. "I am half _goat_! Or a satyr. You're lucky I am one of the nice ones. Why do you have wings?"

"You're not surprised? How did you get goat legs? Itex, the School, or the Institute?"

"Uh, my mama goat. Let's just take the tour and I'll explain everything."

Camp Half-Blood was awesome. Grover told us about how the gods are real and still alive and that they sire heroes all the time. The reason for this camp was to train and protect those heroes. The actual training portion was cool. The camp had a rock-climbing wall that spewed lava and smashed together if you take to long to get to the top. Then we saw the cabins. There was construction being done on some, and they were starting to form an , the last letter in the Greek alphabet. Or so I was told.

"What's the deal with the big pine?" Gazzy asked.

Grover's happy expression changed to dark. "Well…about twenty years ago…I found Thalia, Annabeth- who was seven, and L-Luke. Thalia is a daughter of Zeus, very powerful- with a crazy strong scent- only one that monsters can smell and come for her. You see, before this summer, the Big Three- Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades- Percy and Nico's dads- weren't allowed to have children. They all swore on the River Styx that they wouldn't sire anymore demigod heroes- they were too powerful. But Zeus couldn't resist. He sired Thalia. Hades found out and sent an army of monsters to kill her. We were racing to camp, the one place she would be safe. I took some wrong turns and the monsters caught up. We were right there." He pointed towards the top of the hill. "She made us go ahead. She took on the whole army herself. She was killed."

"How was she killed if she's still here?"

He gave a small smile. "Her father felt pity and turned her into that pine tree right there. Then we named it Thalia's pine. And the hill Half-Blood Hill. It protected the camp for a while. Her soul made up the barrier that held out mortals and monsters. But the summer after Percy came to camp- I'll have him tell his story- someone poisoned the tree. It was Luke. The Titan king was controlling him. The border started to fail. And I got kidnapped- sort of… When Percy and Annabeth came to rescue me, we found the Golden Fleece. It healed the tree. But it worked too well. Thalia sprang out just as she was before she was killed."

"Wow…" I said. That story was really…I don't know how to describe how I felt about that. Grover's eyes shown with tears. "I'm sorry. Are all of the stories like that?"

He nodded. "Wait 'till you hear Percy's. Let's go see him." He closed his eyes and concentrated. "He's coming."

Percy came over instantly. "So you want to hear my story? Here it goes... Wait, we should probably sit first."

**A/N I was going to have Percy explain his story to them and all this other stuff, but I just noticed that it was twelve pages so I stopped writing. Also, the reason that Percy, Thalia, and Nico were torturing the flock, was that they never got back for what they have lost.**

Was the chapter horrible? Tell me!


	4. Capture the Flag

**A/N I have become one of those writers who writes for hours and then only posts one chapter at a time. I'm really happy that I am getting people to read Max Ride!**

**Disclaimer: (Go back one chapter)**

We sat down next to Thalia's pine. The younger kids rolled down the hill, so it was just Fang, Iggy, Percy, Grover, and me.

"So, this kind of stuff has happened my whole life. When I was in preschool, they put me on a cot with a cobra in it. In third grade, I got bullied by some baby dracaenae. I got kicked out of every school I ever went to. Then when I was twelve, Mrs. Dodds attacked me. She turned out to be a kindly one. Then Chiron/Mr. Brunner threw this to me." He held up a pen, "I killed her and Chiron told Grover to get me to camp. He went on the Greyhound with me, but it broke down. Over there, I saw three old lady's knitting socks."

"The Fates," Grover put in.

"Yeah, and they cut the string. Doing that meant me or someone else was going to die. Grover freaked out and so when we got to the train station, I ditched him. Stupidest thing I ever did. That could have saved my mom. Then, I went home to Smelly Gabe, my step-father" Grover smiled. "He was a jerk who couldn't hold a job. I didn't know why she stayed with him. He used to abuse her behind my back. Well when I got back, we went to Montauk, my now second favorite place in the world." He gazed off into the distance, "Camp being my first. When we were there, Grover found us in the middle of the night. That's when I found out that he had hooves. He was yelling that 'it' was right behind us and my mom got in the car and drove off. We swerved around beings and finally made it here. But then…Pasiphase's son came. He-he killed my mom, Grover and I barely made it across the border. I was out for days, when I came around, they showed me camp and stuff. That was when not everyone got claimed. I made sure that _everyone_ does now. Anyway, after a capture the flag incident, Poseidon claimed me."

"Yeah that was some incident! You broke Lamer!"

Iggy's eyes were trained on Percy's eyebrows. Iggy's good, but not perfect. "Lamer?"

"Clarisse's electric spear. She called it Maimer, but we all called it Lamer."

I smiled.

"Then they had me go on my first quest. I was to retrieve Zeus's master bolt because someone had stolen it and I was the prime suspect- Zeus and Poseidon being enemies and all. I went with Grover and Annabeth, she had been here since she was seven, but I'm sure she will tell you that part. We went on a bus that got hit by lightning, killed Medusa, blew up the St. Louis Arch, went on the Tunnel of Love, got stretched, and even went to the Underworld." Percy continued, slightly blushing when mentioning the Tunnel of Love.

"That was you who blew up the Arch?" I asked shocked. Gaz and Ig were all over that when they found an article about it in Jeb's newspaper.

"That. Is. So," Iggy started to say slowly, "Sweet!"

"Yep, us three were the ones who got 'kidnapped'." He put air quotes around 'kidnapped'. "It was actually Ares who I fought. Well anyway, we went to the Underworld to both get my mom and tell Hades that I didn't have the bolt. That's the reason he was holding her hostage. My dad gave us pearls, to escape. We had to smash them under our feet to get away. but he gave us only three. So my mom couldn't come. But I found out who stole the bolt: Ares. Or so we thought. It was really Luke. He tried to poison me. I almost died if it weren't for the nymphs. At the end, Hades finally gave my mom back.

"The next summer, someone poisoned the tree and Chiron was framed. He left camp and a new activities director came to camp: Tantalus. He was rude to my new brother, Tyson, who is a Cyclopes. He was a nice Cyclopes, though. Well, anyway, Grover was being held hostage by Polyphemus, another Cyclopes."

"I had to pretend I was a lady Cyclopes and he tried to marry me!"

"Yes…he wore a wedding dress and everything. Well Annabeth and I wanted a quest because we needed to save Grover and get the Golden Fleece. But no, Clarisse got it. So Annabeth, Tyson, and I set of with the help of Hermes. We boarded the Princess Andromeda, which was where Luke was. There we saw the coffin, in which the Titan Lord was reforming. We escaped in a lifeboat. Then we made it to a safe house that Thalia and Luke made when they were heading to camp. There we had to fight a Hydra. We were about to be overtaken when Clarisse came and bombed it. She let us on and we headed for the Sea of Monsters."

Grover shuddered. "The Sea of Monsters is terrible! Did I mention I had to wear a dress!" Percy smirked and rolled his eyes.

"We didn't make it past Scylla or Charybdis. Charybdis almost sucked the ship in her mouth but we plowed through, thanks to Tyson who held the engine together. Then Scylla started grabbing deck…skeletons…from her cave hided-out and picked me up. I stabbed her in the eye and she dropped me. I saw Annabeth in a lifeboat, and Clarisse in another. Then the ship blew up under me as I fell. I thought Tyson was dead. Annabeth fished me out of the water, knocked out. We made it to Circe's island and she turned me into a Guinea Pig! Annabeth turned me back and we stole a ship. The then we started passing the Siren's island and Annabeth wanted to hear them, so let her, tied up of course. But she got out and swan towards them. I got her back and she learned about her fatal flaw. Hubris."

"Hummus?"

"That's what I said! But no, its deadly pride. We made it to island, and I will spare you some of the details, but we got out alive, with Grover, the fleece and Tyson. When we got back we were treated like heroes, and Grover did you tell them about Thalia?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll tell you more later, but I have to go make schedules for you guys, so bye!"

"Schedule?" Fang muttered.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but I have to go. Lord of the wild duties and all…so you're all free to explore."

"Lord of the Wild?"

"Explain later."

Then he and Grover got up and left us on the hill.

"I'll go check on the kids." Iggy got up and left Fang and me alone. I got up. "Let's explore."

We walked to the place called the big house and silently went in. I heard Percy talking.

"_I told them about our Tunnel of Love ride."_

"_Really?" _it sounded way flirty. Then there was quiet…sort of. They were making-out like Fang and I do. I glanced at Fang to see if he had heard, to find he was staring intently at me. I blushed and tiptoed over to where Percy and Annabeth we kissing. He had six sheets of paper in his hand, but they promptly fell out as he put his hand on her hip. But they were not making-out like Fang and I usually do. It was sweeter, not ferocious. I guess they would get there. I silently left and led Fang to a hidden grove I found. To my disappointment, we didn't do what Percy and Annabeth did. Instead, a horn was blown, but this time for lunch. We got up and met the others. We just stood around this pavilion-unsure of what to do, while other kids dumped food into a fire pit.

Annabeth walked over with her cabin, but it was obvious that she was still flushed.

"Why are you all red, Annabeth?" asked Travis (I think. I couldn't tell the difference between him and his brother.)

She glared, and for a second it looked like she was going to kill him, but then she smiled. "I was just running is all. We are so going to beat you in Capture the Flag."

Wow. They still play Capture the Flag…how old do they think they are?

Grover led us up to a large table where that pudgy dude was sitting. We sat down and a man in a wheel chair was sitting there. "Hello Max. My name is Chiron."

"Hi…do you need help getting food?" I was trying to be helpful, seeing as they were being nice and not trying to kill us. Anymore.

"No, no. You will see that I am very capable." He started rising out of his wheel chair. Then he was like taller than Fang and I knew something was going on. And why was he wearing white, fuzzy pants? They I realized that his pants started moving forward and a horse stepped out…man…horse…hybrid.

"Did the School get you? Because Grover said that he didn't." he smiled. What was with these super happy people? He stamped his hoof on the marble. "Heroes! Tonight I want to introduce you to the…"

"Flock." Angel whispered.

He smiled and continued, "To the Flock. Most of you already know what they are, but if not…let's just say they are different."

Of course Gazzy chose that moment to let one rip. Were you wondering why that was his name?

"Gaz!" yelled Nudge, while choking on fumes.

"Way to go dude!" someone called from the mess of campers.

Chiron cleared his throat, eyes watering. "Tonight is Capture the Flag," he paused as the campers cheered. "And we need someone to take the flock in."

"Poseidon will take them!" Percy stood, and I felt bad that he was the only one at his table.

"Thank you, my dear Percy. Continue on!" He didn't get back in his seat. He just leaned down to get food…hm…

I soon learned that Capture the Flag was not the usual kind that all of you sissies play, when they started handing out armor. Percy ran in with this huge flag- it was like twenty feet, with a trident over a mixture of sea green and blue- while Thalia ran in with a silver one with a deer on it.

"Heroes! Since the Hunters are here, we are having our regular camp verses Hunters Capture the Flag to honor them into camp." Some kids groaned. "I know it was supposed to be Ares verses Poseidon tonight, but we have to welcome them into camp. Remember, rules are: The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is game, and all magic items are allowed. The flag must be visible and have no more than two guards. Prisoners can be disarmed, but not bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. Proceed on."

"Blue team forward!" Annabeth said over the chatting of campers. They cheered and followed her into the woods. Percy came up to me.

"You guys are on border control. Just keep the Reds away."

Sounded easy. I stood by the creek, with the others. We were wearing all of this metal junk…why would we need this? I mean, yeah, swords and all, but I've dodged bullets, people! Come on!

Yet another conch horn blew, and I heard the whoops of campers and bloody battle cries. Because of my super sonic hearing, the clacking of metal was ringing in my ears. With my raptor vision, I could just make out their flags. Ours was on some pile of rocks they called Zeus's fist. It didn't look like a fist... I saw two of our groups fighting with two of their groups, and the flag wide open! I started running. I was about five feet from the flag when,

"So, Bird Girl. Think it was going to be easy?" I didn't know who she was, but she was nothing like Thalia. I was still running and she pulled out a hunting knife. I kept on going, but at the last second, I jumped over her and extended my wings. All fourteen feet of them. I flew back down and grabbed the flag.

Then I got shocked out of the sky. I saw Fang swoop in and grab the flag- I had dropped it. I hit the ground hard. He dropped it in Percy's hands and he ran to the creek. Then lighting hit him out of nowhere. He kept running, even when he hit the creek. There was a burst of cheers.

"We did it! We actually beat them!"

Annabeth glared at me like I had done something wrong. She got smiley again when she got a hug from good- ol' Perce. What had I done?

My wings were still out- I hadn't noticed until a little girl came up to me and asked if I could touch them. She had to be no more than four, so I scooped her up in my arms. The little girl was playing with the feathers on my back. She giggled as one feather came off. The she got all guilty and gave it to me with wide eyes. I told her to keep it, and she squealed in delight. I put her down when some flower power girl came over.

Then something growled. I sound I knew all too well. Erasers. But why were they back? They got…_retired_.

"Run! All of you! You can't handle them! Get to camp!" I yelled, not wanting them to get hurt because of us. They crashed out of the woods, laughing that same laugh as the one in my dream.

"Having fun?" one cackled and went to sink his teeth in a nearby camper.

"Run!" I told him, but he just whipped out a sword like it was no big deal. But the sword just _went through _the Eraser. There was a scream, and some other kids ran back to camp. Why were they acting as if it was nothing, and now it was something?

Percy and Annabeth were yelling in Greek, then in another language, to get the campers attention. I sprang forward and got on the Eraser's head, pulling in my wings. The kids that had run away were coming back with a bunch of stuff in a chariot. They handed out some to certain people- shotguns. They started shooting at the Erasers, but that went through them too. There was more cursing, but they just reloaded. Those kids started shooting again. This time, they hit the Erasers and they actually died. After the fight (well not really) Percy said something like,

"What are we supposed to do with the bodies?"

I stared at him. "What do you do with monster bodies?"

"Nothing- their essence returns to Tartarus."

"Whaaat?"

"They disappear."

"Well these are our kinds of bodies- they don't go away." I sighed, nudging one with my sneaker. I grabbed one by the shoulder, and started hauling it to the woods.

When Fang and I finished throwing away bodies, I started looking for Nudge, though. I finally found her, in the mess of a gaggle of girls. I inched towards her, trying to hear what was going on. We shouldn't make too many friends here in case we needed to make a speedy get-away.

"_Hey! I really love fashion and beauty and stuff just like you guys!"_

The girls looked at her like she was a squashed bug on their shoes- distastefully.

"_Ew, get away from me loser. I'm Drew. A daughter of Aphrodite and no one except Aphrodite kids can be like us. You're ugly and a mutant freak. I'm half god!" _she was laughing!- like making fun of bird kids was all part of a normal day. Nudge ran away and they laughed more. That was pretty rude. Yay! Time to deal with crying mutant almost teenagers!

**A/N Wow, these chapters are going much longer than I want them to. Like there was supposed to be so much more stuff in there! Oh, well. I try to cut it off at about twelve pages because I hate when chapters are just too long... review! I smile so big when I read them- I fall out of my chair! Oh and to a reviewer who asked why doesn't the Voice talk more? Because I am not very good at coming up with super duper smart sounding sentences that have to do with the story…**

**Thanks, bye!**

**BTW- I just started something called The Hope Project. It's where you write and get advice from really awesome kids strangers. I will update you when it's up and running. **


	5. Awkward Beds and More Dreams

**A/N I have to stop writing for just this! That's all I do! After I write this I'll do a chapter of DHM. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO or Max.**

Nudge pushed past me. I let her. I could deal with that later. Fang was watching her as she ran into the woods. I figured she was safe- with Fang's watchful eye. Just before I went to round up the troops, some girls flocked around him. Fang! My Fang! And guess what? One of them was a redhead! Did I mention how much I hate redheads? I saw him point to me. The redhead waved it off and put her hands on his chest. That's it.

As I got closer, I recognized the redhead. Lissa? I strode forward, set to kill her. He pushed her off, looking uncomfortable as she got even closer. I unfurled my wings and put them around her face.

"Guess who?"

"What the hell?"

"Just get off him."

She left, but not after discreetly scratching me. That's the best she could do? Wow…

"Hey." Said Fang- the ever-silent one.

"Nudge. We should go." I replied.

He nodded.

"You go get everyone, and I'll go get her."

"No, I need to help you."

"What? Why?"

"I need to learn the leadership thing."

"Why?"

"Neck." He got behind me and checked the back of my neck. "Your good."

I checked his. No expiration date. Thank god…s…

"Nothing. Let's go."

We walked into the woods and listened for a sobbing bird kid. We finally found her sitting on a rock, with some green-ish girl rubbing her shoulders.

"Nudge?" I asked, not knowing who this green girl was.

She stood. "I'm Juniper! I'm Grover's girlfriend!"

"Hi, Max and Fang. Is she okay?"

"Oh, I'll let you guys take over." She waved and slipped into a tree. Like melted into a tree. Oh well.

"Hey Nudge." I whispered, wrapping my wings around her. Fang just stood there awkwardly and I motioned him over. He wrapped his wings around both of us so it was like a group feather bonanza. She leaned on his chest and Fang looked up at me in surprise- and gave a rare smirk. Nudge looked up at him smiling and she wiped away her tears. She hugged him and got up.

"I shouldn't have listened to those girls anyway." Nudge walked off, leaving just Fang and me. Once the sound of her walking was gone, he swooped his head in. Mhmm. I love Fang. I really do. But I would never tell him. At least not now. Like I said- we make-out a lot. Of course we heard our names like three seconds later- so we headed back.

As soon as they saw us, Gaz took pleasure in saying, "What were you two doing in there?"

"Looking for Nudge." I retorted immediately.

"Well she's here." Iggy sighed- obviously tired.

"We thought she was in the woods," I answered, "Let's hit the hay."

"Uh, Max? Where are we staying?"

Percy sauntered over and answered our question, "You guys are sleeping in the Big House. Come on."

We all followed him to that blue house with the porch. He showed us to our rooms and said goodnight.

The only bad thing was they only had three rooms available. "Okay guys. Nudge and Angel, in there. Gaz and Ig, in there," I was motioning towards two of the rooms. Of course Fang and I would be in the other, but there is no need to point that out to everyone else. They all climbed into bed and I tucked them in- except Iggy of course. He's a big boy at fourteen.

Once the kids were down, I headed to the last room, where Fang was already laying down. I got under the covers next to him- we didn't have nighttime clothes.

He pushed me into his wiry chest and I quickly fell asleep.

_Slash! Flying erasers. Ari got Fang. Not bad. Then bad. He fell. Huge gash. Blood. Blood. Blood. 911. Doctors. Agents. Surgery. Anne. Nice agent. Virginia. She lived in Virginia. We lived with her. And she made us go to school. Fang. I turned into an eraser. Then back. Fang told me he would kill me if I turned into an eraser. It was his job. Fang kissed Lissa. Redheads. I kissed Sam. Fang didn't like that. He started a blog. A good one. Anne turned out to be bad. She was with Jeb. We were attacked at school. I got a skill. Super-speed. We ran. We flew. Away. Max II. I got kidnapped. Max II took my place. They put me in the tank. The torturous place. But I made out and almost killed Max II. But I didn't because I am nice. Blew up Itex. Itexicon. Bad place. _

_We went to find a house. Fang and I. He kissed me. In a cave. Long and hard. I ran away. But the Flock got captured and we did too. Jeb and Anne told us it was all a dream. That none of what had happened was real. But we escaped, with the help of Ari. He got an expiration date. He was to die that month. It was on his neck. But Fang didn't like that. So he left. And took with him Gaz and Iggy. Nudge, Angel, Ari, Total, and I went to the UK and found the head of Itex. I found my mom. Dr. Jensen. We looked a lot alike. She was the head of Itex. And she was retiring us. But Jeb told me that Dr. Martinez was my mom. Then Dr. Jensen made me fight Omega. He was perfect. Almost perfect. But he couldn't track fast things with his eyes. That's how I defeated him. The Flock got back together._

"_He was my son!" Ari was dead._

I sat up and sucked in a fast breath. I was sweating again, and my hair was messy. Fang's obsidian eyes fluttered open. "Max?"

There was another recollection of my past. Why was I having these nightmares?

"Fine." I grumbled. I hated this.

_That's normal Max._

_Shut up Voice!_

Fang got up and slipped on his jeans and a T-shirt. I didn't even notice…no really! I didn't!

"Fang?"

"Hm?"

"We didn't call my mom." His eyes widened a little bit. "We should call now."

He nodded. We rounded up the kids and set out. To my surprise, there were kids already running around, hanging out by the fountain, and riding Pegasi. Some other kids were on the climbing walls, dodging rocks and lava. And the sun was only a fraction across the sky. But the thing that amazed me the most was the fact that no one was staring at us like were freaks.

For some reason, I felt the need to tell someone about my dreams. I saw Annabeth teaching a class or something, it was all Greek to me! Ha-ha. I kid, I kid. I walked over and asked Annabeth if I could talk to her. She nodded and assigned some work to the kids- some of which were only Angel's age (six).

"What do you need?" she asked, clearly a little upset about having to leave her class.

"I've been having these dreams." I said, and this seemed to spark her interest.

"What about?"

"My past."

"Hm…let me dismiss class. I know the place to take you."

She told the kids that class ends early today, and they should keep studying. They all nodded, treating her with respect like she was some huge hero.

She brought me to a cabin that looked like a house from 'Little House On the Prairie'. There was a wreath of red poppies over the door.

"This is Hypnos's cabin, the god of sleep." Explained Annabeth.

A couple of kids were snoring under warm comforters next to a glowing fire and a branch with silver liquid dripping down into bowls.

"Clovis!"

"Huh?" a little looking kid muttered, turning around and snuggling into his bed. Annabeth ripped off the covers. "Five more minutes!" he merely whispered.

"No! Now! Get up!" Some of the other kids started stirring, but soon got lost in the murk of deep sleep.

He sat up. "What do you want?"

"She's been having weird dreams."

"I was sleeping."

"You're always sleeping!"

"Night." He head hit the pillow and he started snoring again. Annabeth rolled her eyes and stole his sheets. Clovis sighed, sat up, and grabbed another set from under the bunk. She took his pillow, he grabbed another one. Finally, she took all of the pillows from under his bunk and the one under his head.

"Hey!"

"Just help us! It'll be quick, I swear!"

"Hey, are you one of those bird kids? I saw you in a dream."

I gave him a strange look. He sat up. "Close your eyes." I did and I too fell into the murk.

"-Find it pretty remarkable." I woke up, with Clovis, Annabeth and some other kids standing over me.

"You have had a tough life, huh?" asked Clovis.

I blinked. "How did you know that?"

"I saw it. Just now. Your memories are pretty good, but half way through some voice told me to get out of your head. Who is that exactly?"

"I, uh, hear a Voice. He-she-it helps me in times of…danger so to say."

Clovis nodded like this was perfectly normal. "Okay. Well, I don't think those dreams will evolve into something else. If you are really concerned, I would try the Morpheus cabin. Their head councilor might be able to help. But I do have one theory."

"What is that?" I asked, still wanting to drift off.

"It's to help the readers understand your past." He replied.

"What?" I was dumbstruck.

"Oh, never mind. Try the…the." His head hit the pillow and he fell asleep.

**A/N Ha-ha. So I want to know what the PJO fans and the Maximum Ride fans think. If you haven't read one of those two, tell me if I am doing a good enough job to represent them? Explaining them? Let me know.**

**On a side note, The Hope Project is up and running! Check it out. Write and get advice from the awesome Hope counterpart people. And don't worry if you're a guy- because I recruited a really cool guy author. So check it out!**


	6. Training and Iggy's Evil Plot

**A/N I enjoy writing this FanFic. Thanks for all of the reviews!**

A couple hours later, the whole Flock was demi-goded up. They gave me a dagger, Fang this really cool black blade, and the rest of the Flock swords.

"Angel? I would like to speak to you." That pudgy dude was slowly walking over.

I stepped in front of her. "No."

Angel stepped around me. "No, it's okay Max!" Then she ran off to the man who started talking to her. I watched as she seemed to concentrate and then some kids started walking into lakes again. The dude laughed like it was the most hilarious thing in the world- as if he loved madness. Then he looked at one of those kids and they started barking. Another one started singing the Barney song loudly, while the last one decided this was a perfectly good time to run into trees. Angel laughed and they were in hysterics for like ten minutes while Fang and I just watched open-mouthed. Well, not Fang, but I assure you mine was open.

Then we went to the Big House and used a phone to call my mom- tell her we were fine, where we were, and whatnot.

I decided that we should check out this 'arena' place and see what it was exactly.

I held in a gasp. I guess today they had an over load of campers or something. A huge mess of ropes was erected at least ten feet above the floor, and kids were up there doing flips and fighting each other. Nico was directing a class. I just noticed how young he really was, and it seemed he was way too young to be this experienced. He was showing people in their twenties how to carry weapons and the correct way to hold them. And he looked only thirteen! I would have Angel read his mind later.

Suddenly a rope fell right in front of my face. "Climb up." Said Nico and we did, because there were too many ropes to fit our wings. "I see Jake set you up?" I nodded. "Cool." He turned to the class. "Partner up! I want to see what you can do. Max, Fang, just watch for now."

I guess he was very high up in the seniority list so they all scrambled to make a pair. These kids were okay, but I bet we could beat them. They were jumping from rope to rope, even fighting in midair.

At the end, Nico dismissed the class, saying that we would get to participate tomorrow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That night, Fang and I sat in our room, talking about… everything.

"Percy said that monsters and humans couldn't come in the border- how did the erasers get in?" I said once all of the kids were sleeping.

"Lets not worry about it. They have swords."

"I guess you're right… but still! Doesn't that ma-" my words were cut off when he smashed his lips to mine. Okay. Whatever- this is much better than talking.

Fang cornered me on the wall. I was trapped… wait I liked being trapped this time. I knotted my hands in his over long hair, and he pushed me on the wall harder. I sighed against his lips. Fang pulled me tighter against him, and twisted so he was on the wall. I accidentally kicked the wall, and Fang banged into it. Oops. Who cares- the kids were asleep

o0o0o0o0o0o

Iggy, Gaz, Nudge and Angel were sitting in the guy's room, trying to ignore the stench of Gazzy's latest… accident, when they heard a bang, and then another one. They all turned to Angel- the one with the mind-reading capabilities. She sighed and closed her eyes. Her eyes flew open, and she started shaking her head, trying to rid her mind of teenage, hormone filled visions. "The same as last time." She grumbled. They all groaned.

"Wait," started Iggy, "Why don't we… have a little fun with it this time?" He smiled- evilly.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Fang and I had made it to the bed, me on top of him- fully clothed mind you. He pushed me off for a breather.

"_You think I'm pretty, _

_without any makeup on._

_You think I'm funny, _

_when I tell punch-line I'm wrong._

_I know you get me, _

_So why let my walls come down_

_Down!_

_Before you met me,_

_I was a wreck._

_But things were kinda heavy,_

_You brought me to life._

_Now every February,_

_You'll be my Valentine._

_Valentine._

_Let's go all, the way tonight. _

_No regrets, just love._

_We can dance until we die._

_You and I,_

_We'll be young forever!_

_You make me_

_Feel like I'm living a Teenage Dream _

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back _

_My heart stops _

_When you look at me _

_Just one touch _

_Now baby I believe _

_This is real _

_So take a chance _

_And don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back_

_I might get your heart racing _

_In my skin-tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight _

_Let you put your hands on me _

_In my skin-tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight."_

It took me about a minute for my mind to wrap around that it was Fang who was singing. I looked at him, and his eyes were wider than I've ever seen them.

"That wasn-" started Fang, but now it was my turn to cut him off.

"Ew! That plan didn't work Iggy! You made it worse!" cried Angel, and Gazzy looked close to tears.

I tore myself away from Fang. "The kids are so not down."

**A/N Okay- a lot of Fax- a little humor. I find it weird that I don't like Percabeth fluff… but I don't mind Fax fluff… hmm… And to whoever said something about 'TheHopefulProject' on DeviantART- I have never heard of it- ever- and by no means was I trying to copy anything. The Hope Project is actually an acronym (**_**H**_**ave **_**O**_**pen **_**P**_**ens **_**E**_**veryday). And you did not come off as 'Rawr!' Thanks for the reviews guys!**


	7. HEYLOOKANAN!

**A/N hey guys! I know, I know- i haven't updated in FoReVeR! Well, sorry but I'm nit going to be updating until BOTH of my computers are fixed. They broke TWO days apart- right in time for all of those new albums that came out ): **

**Sadly, that won't happen for a while. I'm on my friend's computer typing this up. She is impatiently tapping her foot behind me. (Say hi to Roxy guys.! ) Anyway...I'm going to hold a mini contest for my new username.**

**RuLeS:**

1) Don't steal names from others. Not fair!

2) Contest ENDS Tuesday, June 21, 2011.

3) MUST be appropriate or I'll BAN you from reviewing.

4) Don't make fun of other people's names.

5) **_WINNER GETS A NEW CHAPTER ON A STORY **_**

** Excluding stories on hitatus and DHM because it's under construction. And that will happen when I get my computer back.

Here's how it's going to work:

1) You guys enter names (I'll give some like help as to what to name me)

2) I pick the winner- and the winner MUST reply via PM as to which story they want me to update next.

3) I CHANGE MY TERRIBLE USER-NAME.!

So that's how it's going to work- please enter in the contest. Below are some helpful personality traits, favorites, etc.

What I look like:

-Sorta blond-ish hair. All my guy friends say it's blond, all of the girls say it's brown- I don't know!

-Blue eyes, short

WhAt I lOvE:

-**Black Veil Brides**

-Paramore

-August Burns Red

-**Brokencyde**

-_eatmewhilei'mhot!_

-**_BLACK VEIL BRIDES_**

Yeah...sorry that was so lame. If your stuck, looking at my profile might help some.

**IMPORTANT: **

**MAKE SURE ALL SUGGESTIONS GO TOWARDS MY STORY: _THE PLAZA!_ ANY SUGGESTIONS THAT ARE MADE OUT TO ANY OTHER STORY MAY NOT BEEN SEEN IN TIME FOR ENTRY DUE TO LAZINESS AND REFUSAL TO CHECK EMAIL MORE THAN ONCE A WEEK. THANK YOU!**

**A~DOA-SIGNING OUT  
**


	8. HEYLOOKANANAGAIN!

**A/N- I AM SOOOO SORRY GUYS! I want to thank MADRIGAL DEMIGOD for being AMAZING! Madrigal Demigod reminded me that I had to like you know, ANNOUNCE the winner of my contest! Yeah- thanks! Well, let's get on with it! **

***DRUMROLL PLEASE***

**AND THE WINNER IS...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**BOOKWORMIUM13!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**!  
**

**!**

**WITH THE NAME...**

**..Blonde**

**! **

**Because I LOVE that name!**

**So Bookwormium13- PM which story you want me to update next! **

**For everyone else, I want to 'hand out' some awards for your names as well!**

**SECOND PLACE- Black Veil Blonde by GammaryeGirl**

**THIRD PLACE- GoodGirlGoneFANG by Dreamin'OfABlondeFang**

**Tongue Twister- Palace of Pallas by Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face **

**Best Use of Given Faves- Blondie-BrownPunkrockerChic**

**Best 'Kind of a joke' (I don't mean bad! You have read the whole review)- LivingLifeTillDeath by ..**

**Name That Made Me Crack-Up In A Good Way- WHRMPT by Awesomegrl77**

**Thank you guys SO much for all of the name ideas because I am the MOST uncreative person you will EVER electronically meet. Signing out for the last time as Alessa-Daughter of Athena! Bye guys!**


End file.
